Говоря нет
by Finkay
Summary: Написано на заявку TOS. Кирк/Спок. Спок не может ответить капитану взаимностью. Непростой разговор


- Капитан, я не могу ответить Вам взаимностью, - ровный, спокойный голос. Ни удивления. Ни сожаления.  
- Простите, Спок, - признает поражение Кирк. Он сделал тот самый шаг, и оступился. Точнее уперся в стену, конца и начала которой нет. Идеальное замкнутое пространство. И эту оборону ему не обхитрить. Ни лазейки.  
На языке неприятно горчит. Откуда он вообще взял право на какую-либо надежду? Джим готов уйти, но отчего-то медлит. Может быть хочет поймать взгляд старшего помощника и убедиться в искренности сказанного? Но вулканцы не лгут. А Спок сидит полуприкрыв глаза, и скрестив на груди руки. Нет контакта.  
_«Это фиаско. Признайся себе, Джим. Смирись. И доиграй роль до конца»._  
- Давайте поговорим об этом через 82 часа.  
Что это? Надежда? Спасательный трос? Или новая пытка? Кирк не может понять. Но соглашается.  
- Я бы попросил оставить меня, – уточняет Спок.  
Капитан не видит. При всей его чуткости и внимательности, он не видит. Он не замечает, как побелели сжатые в кулаки пальцы вулканца. Не видит, как тот прячет взгляд, который пышет эмоциями. Не чувствует, как стало тяжело дыхание Спока.  
Кирк пришел не с предложением скоротать ночь. Он принес всего себя: человечного и слабого, едва ли не перевязав бантиком. Только зря.  
Вулканец едва держит себя в руках. О какой взаимности может быть речь, когда он готов взять своего капитана прямо сейчас, на этом столе, за которым он так бессмысленно пытается спрятаться.  
_«2,8 секунды чтобы дотянуться и схватить. Еще 0,7 чтобы повалить на стол. И 14,5 чтобы сломить сопротивление»._ Яд желания отравляет слишком быстро. _«Ну же, Джим, уйди…»_  
О какой взаимности может быть речь, когда он до рези в глазах хочет целовать золотистую кожу, ласкать разум и тело, до головокружения, до тихих стонов. Впрочем, нет. Он хочет заставить кричать Кирка так, чтобы это было слышно от верхних палуб мостика до последнего инженерного отделения. Чтобы каждый понял, что тот только его, Спока.  
Болезненное возбуждение, следующие за фантазией, заставляет почти скривиться. _«Джим, умоляю, уйди»_  
- Через 82 часа, Спок? – уточняет капитан.  
- Да. А теперь я бы хотел заняться своим проектом дальше.  
- Конечно, - кивает Кирк и уходит.  
_«Через 65 часов «лихорадка крови» меня убьет. Здесь. В этой комнате»._  
Приговор не страшен. Иначе быть не может. Когда под кожей полыхает только желание, только стремление брать, владеть. Когда он уверен только в боли, которую может дать. О какой взаимности может быть речь? Спок отдал бы Джиму всего себя. Но эти 82 часа он не переживет.

* * *

Спок мечется по каюте. Восемь шагов, двенадцать, три тысячи четыреста два удара сердца. Не его, чужого. Он чувствует Джима как через толщу воды, но его сознание отчаянно пытается ухватиться за спасительную нить. Никто не хочет умирать. Как бы ты не был рационален. Как бы себя не контролировал. Как бы не мечтал просто сесть, закрыть глаза и больше не открывать. Нет. Инстинкт самосохранения сильнее любых доводов.

И Спок мечется от стены до двери, не замечая ни разломанной мебели, ни искрящей электроники, которую он разбил, когда понял, что не может себя контролировать.  
В каюте жарко уже не как на Вулкане. Здесь жарко как в аду. И словно по кругам из поемы Данте он медленно и мучительно идет к своему концу.  
Сколько осталось? Десять? Пятнадцать часов? Он не способен определить даже такую малость.  
Споку хочется жалеть, о том, чего он не сделал. Не сказал. Не почувствовал. Отравленный вулканской кровью в нем плачет человек. Не успел. Недомечтал. Недолюбил.  
_«Джим…»_ - набат чужого сердцебиения и молитва. Единственная которую он знает.  
Искать спасения среди своих было уже не возможно. Его отвергли. Он чувствовал как лопнула связь между ним, и той, с кем его соединили когда-то. Он победил. Но отказался от приза. А значит, сейчас, он должен умереть. Логично и обоснованно.  
_«Джим…» _- стон, всхлип, крик. Уже не важно.  
- Я здесь, - его обнимают. Крепко, собственнически, и он сдается. Своей природе. Этому невозможному шансу. Нет, не выжить. Быть. С тем, которого так отчаянно желаешь. Кто пришел к тебе. Наплевав на твои запреты. На сломанные двери. На то ужасное зрелище, которое ты представляешь терзаемый уже вторые сутки лихорадкой.  
- Что тебе нужно, Спок? Чем я могу помочь? – самопожертвование? Плевать. Он пойдет под трибунал. Хоть на гильотину. За один призрачный шанс. За один поцелуй.

Но берет больше. Поцелуи? Ласки? Объятья? К черту! Он трахает Джима на собственной кровати, закинув его ногу себе на плечо. Ритм отрывистый, как дыхание человека. Они тонут. Вдвоем. Боли уже нет. Ни своей, ни чужой. Только привкус крови на губах того, кто отдал ему себя целиком. Стеклянным крошевом под его пальцами распадается то, что Кирк назвал «любовью». Спок берет его грубо, глубоко, до белых вспышек перед глазами. Какая уж тут любовь? Он хотел умереть, зная что где-то в бесчисленных галактиках есть человек, чья душа могла бы принадлежать ему, и кого бы он мог любить. Теперь он будет вынужден жить, вспоминая, как ломал собственными руками самое большое сокровище вселенной. Он вбивается отчаянно. Совершенно себя не контролируя. Захлебываясь в той паволоке, что застилает глаза его любовника.  
И Джим кричит. Так как хотел этого Спок.  
_Его Джим…_

* * *

- Джим…  
Спок приходит в себя первым. Он лежит на собственной кровати, уткнувшись носом в поясницу того, кого хотел любить и оберегать. И кого сломал в угоду своим инстинктам. Плакать поздно. Да и от любых чувств, которыми он полыхал как светодиодная лампочка не осталась и следа. Пустыня. Единственный оазис, в котором он мог укрыться, был отдан на откуп.  
Трибунал. Заключение. Долгая мучительная смерть. Он не будет отрицать своей вины. Легкое и едва мимолетное «забудь» прозвучит только после приговора. Потому что тот, чью взаимность он не смог разделить, нужен этому миру и своим друзьям больше чем памяти.  
Но не сейчас.  
Капитан лежит, подтянув колени к животу. Слишком неправильно. Слишком болезненно сжимается тугой комок мышц в груди Спока.  
Одеться. Спрятать от чужих глаз безвозвратно утерянное сокровище в складках покрывала. Отнести в лазарет. Или позвать МакКоя сюда?  
Мысль обрывает чужое прикосновение. Прохладные пальцы касаются его локтя.  
- Спок, - голос Кирка сорван. Наверное, он кричал не единожды. Вулканец не помнит.  
- Не говорите. У Вас, скорее всего, повреждены связки, - и не только они, хочет добавить старший офицер, но молчит. Не шевелится. Прохладная ладонь скользит по его руке вниз, к запястью. Это уже больше, чем он мог рассчитывать. То, чего никак не заслужил. Но от чего не в силах отказаться. Прохладное прикосновение плавит кожу.  
- Прости…  
- Нет.  
Все верно. Это «прости» не более чем шутка. Словами за дела не расплачиваются.  
- Я не прощу тебя, Спок, - шепот мужчины похож на сип. – Я не прощу тебе то, что ты... кхкх... отказал мне. Не прощу, что соврал. Не прощу…кхххкх…  
Старший помощник пытается не дать говорить капитану дальше, но Кирк качает головой.  
- Не прощу что ты готов был умереть, только бы не быть со мной…  
- Нет, Джим. Я… - он хочет сказать «все совсем не так». Он пытался уберечь Джима. И не смог. Он даже мечтать о нем не смел. Но любые объяснения теряются, когда мужчина сплетает их пальцы.  
- Мне холодно, Спок. Вернись обратно в кровать, - улыбается он потрескавшимися губами. – И может быть, мы договоримся о прощении.  
Мир нелогичен, убеждается Спок. Но прекрасен.


End file.
